Épisodes NCIS
Voici la liste de tous les épisodes diffusés de NCIS: Enquêtes spéciales. Saison 1 #Air Force One (Yankee White) #Le dernier saut (Hung Out to Dry) #Réactions en chaîne (Seadog) #Les immortels (The Immortals) #La momie (The Curse) #Trafic en haute mer (High Seas) #L'imposteur (Sub Rosa) #Fausse piste (Minimum Security) #Mort-vivant (Marine Down) #Amnésie (Left for Dead) #L'œil de l'espion (Eye Spy) #La mante religieuse (My Other Left Foot) #Tireur d'élite (One Shot, One Kill) #Alibi (The Good Samaritan) #Faux semblant (Enigma) #Piège en sous-sol (Bête Noire) #Zones d'ombre (The Truth is Out There) #Affaire non classée (UnSEALed) #Dernières paroles d'un mort (Dead Man Talking) #Bienvenue en enfer (Missing) #Face cachée (Split Decision) #Sans issue (A Weak Link) #L'affrontement (Reveille) Saison 2 #La rançon (See No Evil) #Pour le meilleur et pour le pire (The Good Wives Club) #Aux frontières du réel (Vanished) #Jane Doe (Lt. Jane Doe) #Terrain miné (The Bone Yard) #Dommages collatéraux (Terminal Leave) #Semper Fi (Call of Silence) #L'ultime recours (Heart Break) #Intrusion (Forced Entry) #Enchaînés (Chained) #En eaux troubles (Blackwater) #Alter ego (Doppelgänger) #Vengeance d'outre-tombe (Meat Puzzle) #Le témoin (Witness) #Randonnée mortelle (Caught on Tape) #Bulldog (Pop Life) #Œil pour œil (An Eye for An Eye) #Beauté volée (Bikini Wax) #La théorie du complot (Conspiracy Theory) #Cellule rouge (Red Cell) #L'étoffe des héros (Hometown Hero) #Le baiser du tueur (SWAK) #In extremis (Twilight) Saison 3 #Kill Ari (1/2) (Kill Ari (1/2)) #Kill Ari (2/2) (Kill Ari (2/2)) #Bras de fer (Mind Games) #Trésor de guerre (Silver War) #Mr et Mrs Smith (Switch) #Meurtre en direct (The Voyeur's Web) #Code d'honneur (Honor Code) #Sous couverture (Under Covers) #Le coupable idéal (Frame Up) #Le troisième homme (Probie) #Roméo et Juliette (Model Behavior) #Prisonniers (Boxed In) #Les meilleures intentions (Deception) #Agent dormant (Light Sleepers) #Puzzles (Head Case) #Frères d'armes (Family Secrets) #Prédateur (Ravenous) #Bombe humaine (Bait) #De sang froid (Iced) #La taupe (Untouchable) #À l'amour, à la mort (Bloodbath) #Le petit frère (Jeopardy) #Hiatus (1/2) (Hiatus (1/2)) #Hiatus (2/2) (Hiatus (2/2)) '' Saison 4 #Coup monté ''(Shalom) #Le fugitif (Escaped) #Recherche mari désespérément (Singled Out) #L'appât (Faking It) #Âmes sœurs (Dead and Unburied) #Le mystère d'Halloween (Witch Hunt) #Duo d'enfer (Sandblast) #Héros d'un jour (Once a Hero) #L'esprit de famille (Twisted Sister) #Le monstre (Smoked) #Otto (Driven) #Suspicion (Suspicion) #La loi du talion (Sharif Returns) #La grenouille (Blowback) #Amis et amants (Friends and Lovers) #Mort à l'arrivée (Dead Man Walking) #Des cadavres dans le placard (Skeletons) #Au nom du fils (Iceman) #Pour la paix (Grace Period) #Roman meurtrier (Cover Story) #Jeu de dupes (Brothers in Arms) #Dans l'obscurité (In the Dark) #Cheval de Troie (Trojan Horse) #Révélations (Angel of Death (1/2)) '' Saison 5 #À découvert ''(Bury Your Dead) #Ces liens qui nous unissent (Family) #Enquête exceptionnelle (Ex-File) #Le visage du diable (Identity Crisis) #La veuve noire (Leap of Faith) #La chimère (Chimera) #Requiem (Requiem) #Erreur sur la cible (Designated Target) #Un garçon d'exception (Lost and Found) #Super soldat (Corporal Punishment) #Un homme de foi (Tribes) #Étroite surveillance (Stakeout) #Le meilleur ami de l'homme (Dog Tags) #Au banc des accusés (Internal Affairs) #Good morning Bagdad (In the Zone) #Rencontre fatale (Recoil) #Le vrai courage (About face) #Le jugement dernier (1/2) (Judgement Day (1/2)) #Le jugement dernier (2/2) (Judgement Day (2/2)) Saison 6 #Haute trahison (Last Man Standing) #Agent embarqué (Agent Afloat) #En toute confiance (Capitol Offense) #Retrouvailles (Heartland) #Protéger et honorer (Nine Lives) #Primitus Victor (Murder 2.0) #Question d'instinct (Collateral Damage) #Domino (1/2) (Cloak) #Domino (2/2) (Dagger) #Fight club (Road Kill) #Le fantôme de Noël (Silent Night) #Otages (Caged) #Le porteur de mort (Broken Bird) #La bague au doigt (Love & War) #Force de dissuasion (Deliverance) #La règle 38 (Bounce) #La chevauchée sauvage (South by Southwest) #K.O. (Knockout) #Innocence perdue (Hide and Seek) #L'heure des comptes (Dead Reckoning) #Échec et mat (Toxic) #Légende (1/2) (Legend (1/2)) #Légende (2/2) (Legend (2/2)) #Poker menteur (Semper Fidelis) #Aliyah (Aliyah) Saison 7 #Vengeance (Truth or Consequences) #Obéir aux ordres (Reunion) #Délit d'initié (The Inside Man) #Le prix de la loyauté'' (Good Cop, Bad Cop)'' #La nuit de tous les dangers (Code of Conduct) #Une affaire de famille (Outlaws and In-laws) #Les frontières de notre destin (Endgame) #À l'ancienne (Power Down) #Jeu d'enfant (Child's Play) #Caïn et Abel (Faith) #Le rêve d'Icare (Ignition) #Les liens du sang (Flesh and Blood) #Meurtre en plein vol (Jetlag) #Mascarade'' (Masquerade)'' #Convoi dangereux (Jack Knife) #L'amour d'une mère (Mother's Day) #Double identité (Double Identity) #Chasseur de trésor'' (Jurisdiction)'' #Plaisirs coupables (Guilty Pleasure) #Justice parallèle (Moonlighting) #L'année de l'espion (Obsession) #Une vieille histoire (Borderland) #Au nom des miens (Patriot Down) #Règle 51 (Rule Fifty-One) '' Saison 8 #L'araignée et la mouche ''(Spider and the Fly) #Le sang des méchants (Worst Nightmare) #L'effet d'une bombe (Short Fuse) #Un parfum de thé (Royals and Loyals) #Fréquence meurtre (Dead Air) #De l'ordre dans le chaos (Cracked) #Broken Arrow (Broken Arrow) #Ennemis intimes (1/2) (Enemies Foreign (1/2)) #Ennemis intimes (2/2) (Enemies Domestic (2/2)) #Écran de fumée (False Witness) #Mort au long court (Ships in the Night) #Tourner une page (Recruited) #Sous emprise (Freedom) #Des hommes d'honneur (A Man Walks Into a Bar ...) #Défiance (Defiance) #Game Over (Kill Screen) #Le dernier casse (One Last Score) #Oedipe et le roi (Out of the Frying Pan) #Opération "Chant d'oiseau" (Tell-All) #Le tueur de port à port'' (Two-Faced)'' #La mort aux deux visages (Dead Reflexion) #Baltimore (Baltimore) #Le chant du cygne (Swan Song) #Frankenstein (Pyramid) Saison 9 #La croisée des destins (Nature of the Beast) #Enfance volée (Restless) #Le programme Anax (Penelopes papers) #La mort aux trousses (Enemy on the Hill) #Passagers clandestins (Safe Harbor) #Victimes de la soif (Thirst) #Trio infernal (Devil's Triangle) #Qui sauve une vie...(1/2) (Engaged (1/2)) #Qui sauve une vie...(2/2) (Engaged (2/2)) '' #Les péchés du père ''(Sins of the Father) #Lorsque l'enfant paraît (Newborn King) #Ce qui ne nous tue pas... (Housekeeping) #Un homme désespéré (A Desperate Man) #Le sens de la vie (Life Before His Eyes) #Les super-héros de la vie réelle (Secrets) #Guerre psy (Psych Out) #Secret défense (Need to Know) #Un autre regard (The Tell) #Les illusions perdues (The Good Son) #La position du missionnaire (The Missionary Position) #Jouer avec le feu (1/2) (Rekindled (1/2)) #Jouer avec le feu (2/2) (Playing With Fire (2/2)) #Ennemi public numéro un (1/2) (Up in Smoke) #Ennemi public numéro un (2/2) (Till Death Do Us Part) '' Saison 10 #Une solution radicale ''(Extreme Prejudice) #Le chemin de la guérison (Recovery) #Phoenix (Phoenix) #Top Gun (Lost at Sea) #La médaille d'honneur (The Namesake) #L'essentiel est invisible (1/2)'' (Shell Shock (1/2))'' #L'essentiel est invisible (2/2) (Shell Shock (2/2)) #Disparue (Gone) #Trio de choc (Devil's Trifecta) #L'étrange Noël de Mr Dinozzo (You Better Watch Out) #Shabbat Shalom (Shabbat Shalom) #Shiva (Shiva) #Les conséquences de nos actes (Hit and Run) #De la vieille école (Canary) #Et après... (Hereafter) #Autopsie d'un crime (Detour) #Le tueur à la rose fanée (Prime Suspect) #Chien de guerre (Seek) #La gloire de mon père (Squall) #Vena Amoris (Chasing Ghosts) #Berlin (Berlin) #Vendetta (Revenge) #Chasse aux sorcières (1/2) (Double Blind) #Chasse aux sorcières (2/2) (Damned If You Do) Saison 11 #Titre français inconnu (Whiskey Tango Foxtrot) #Titre français inconnu (Past, Present, Future) #Titre français inconnu (Under the Radar) #Titre français inconnu (Anonymous was a woman) #Titre français inconnu (Once a Crook) #Titre français inconnu (Oil and Water) #Titre français inconnu (Better Angels) #Titre français inconnu (Alibi) #Titre français inconnu (Gut Check) #Titre français inconnu (Devil's Triad) #Titre français inconnu (Homesick) #Titre français inconnu (TBA) #Titre français inconnu (TBA) #Titre français inconnu (TBA) #Titre français inconnu (TBA) #Titre français inconnu (TBA) #Titre français inconnu (TBA) #Titre français inconnu (TBA) #Titre français inconnu (TBA) #Titre français inconnu (TBA) #Titre français inconnu (TBA) #Titre français inconnu (TBA) #Titre français inconnu (TBA) #Titre français inconnu (TBA) Catégorie:NCIS: Enquêtes spéciales Catégorie:Épisodes